Don't Give Up Me
by basketballchick13
Summary: Blackthorn kidnaps 4 Gallagher girls during a blackout,but for their own safety. They have a bit of truoble explaining that to them though.Cammie's mom is in trouble, Cammie's determined to save her, Zach has a different opinion. Zammie! Lxj BxG MxOOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Ally Carter owns the series, even though I wish I did, it doesn't and I gess I just have to deal with it.

Chapter Uno/One: (**I get my Spainish and English mixed up because I live with a Spainsh teacher and it annoys me to no end, so I like to mix it up a little sometimes) **Code Black

"Liz, just shut up." Bex told her. Liz had been telling us about what she learned about some old Greek guy named Plato. It was actually some interesting stuff, that's just me though. But no, Bex and Macy were set on torturing me about Zach.

"He has to like you, if not love you. He saved your life back in November." Macy attempted to convince me, but utterly failed. "That's a sure sign, and he gave you his jacket."

"Oh, my gosh guys." I said. "I really don't want to talk about Zach. First of all, I don't like him, and second, why would he want me anyways? And he just held me down because Joe told him to."

"HE GAVE YOU HIS JACKET!" Macy shrieked.

"SHUT UP." I shouted, even getting Liz's attention who was still reading a book. "I'm not talking about him. I'm over him."

Bex looked at Macy and they both nodded at the same time, they did that a lot and that freaked me out sometimes. But being a spy (and a girl) you get freaked out sometimes. They were going to give it one more try, well guess what? I'm not going to cave, no matter what.

"That kiss last year didn't look fake. And -" Macy was interrupted by everything going black and a robotic voice going 'CODE BLACK CODE BLACK". I never thought I would be so glad for a code black, but we are now, there's always a first time, isn't there?

"What do you think is happening?" Bex asked, her accent could be clearly heard since she was covering it up like she almost always did.

"I-I don't know" I said, usually I was the one that asked questions about situations like this.

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway heading towards our room. They were too heavy, none of the girls, even the seniors weighed enough to make that much noise. But they didn't sound fat either. My heart stopped. _It was them, as in the Blackthorne boys_.

"Under the beds." I whispered. There was enough room under each bunk for two to fit comfortably. We could squeeze all four of us in there if we had to, but we didn't have to, since there was four of us and two bunks. And if you do the math, that's two plus two.

"Why?" Macy whispered back to me. "Shouldn't we be trying to get out of the building?"

"We will later, but get under the bunk, now." I said.

"But-

"Now!" I ordered and Macy held up her hands in retreat and started to crawl under first. Macy's safety was more important than mine, I mean she's the daughter of the Senator.

Liz and Bex were already under one. The door opened as soon as started crawling under the bunk. Crap, I struggled to get in farther, but failed because Macy had brought her entire wardrobe and put all the suitcases under her, so there was only room for one, and Macy was still squished. I felt someone grab my ankles and Macy grasped my hands tightly, but she wasn't strong enough to hold on to me.

I couldn't see who it was because it was practically pitch dark. But by the way the guy was dragging me, it had to be a Blackthorn boy. I mean, I've had entiely too many run ins with them in and out of school. My mind was telling me to scream, or cry out or at least say something sarcastic like 'this is a really good way to impress a girl, kidnap them'. But my mouth couldn't do anything, nada, nothing, niene. They dragged me out of my room and part way down the hallway when he stopped abruptly. Whoever it was took a flashlight out of their pocket. When I could finally see who was kidnapping me, my mind was blown away.

"Zach?" I asked, almost sure I was hallucinating. My voice was mixed with a bunch of different emotions. Anger, betrayal, happiness, sadness, annoyance and...nervousness?

"Hey Gallagher girl." He said

I could hear shrieks and shouts from my room, but my mind was too frazzled right now to know that those voices were actually Macy, Bex and Liz. Most of the shouting was from Bex and I think the shrieking most likely came from Liz and Macy. I tried to turn that way and start running but Zach pinned me to the wall. He removed one hand and reached for something in his pocket _but what though?_ I felt something winding around my wrists, it was a piece of rope, and Zach had it tight, like really tight.

"Zach?" I whispered. "What's going on? I trusted you, and for nothing."

He inhaled sharply. But then turned me around to face him. I didn't do anything for a few moments and then I kneed him in the stomach, hard. He bent over for a second but then stood right back up. He put his hands on my shoulders which made them feel heavy. He looked me straight in the eye and was trying to send me a telepathic message or something, but it wasn't working.

"I thought you cared-

"I do care." He said cutting me off. "That's why I'm doing this."

"What? How?" I asked

"Just trust me Gallagher girl." He whispered.

But I wasn't sure that I even could anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz blacked out as soon as the boys threw us into the back of the van. Of course it was a van, in the movies a van is almost always used to kidnap someone.

"What do you think is happening?" Asked Bex, who was laying next to me.

"I don't know, did they tell you anything?" I replied.

"I demanded answers of course, and Grant started to say that 'everything was going to be okay.' Bex said. "I don't know why, but I kind of just stopped fighting as soon as he told me."

"Maybe because you trust him." I suggested.

"Well, you were still struggling when we got outside, I thought that you trusted Zach."

"I did," I said, stressing the word stress.

"Well, what happened?" She questioned, she was worse than the CIA interrogation people, and that's saying something considering that they're the freaking CIA, trained interrogators.

"He didn't tell me why he was always tailing us during Macey's dad's campaign." I said, not telling a complete lie.

"Oh." She said. "Do you happen to have a pocket knife on you?"

Now that I thought about it, I did, it was in the front pocket of my sweatshirt. But I can't reach it, because my hands happen to be tied behind my back.

"Yup, but you're going to have to get it." I told her.

She didn't ask why like most girls would, but she asked where.

"In my sweatshirt pocket." I answered.

Her hands were tied in front of her, don't know why, so it was pretty easy for her to get the knife. I don't really know how, but she got it out in 27 second. She put the knife in her hands and sawed it back and forth, cutting through it. I rolled over just as she cut all the way through. Bex slit my ropes and helped me sit up.

"So…" I said "do you have an escape plan forming in your mind yet?"

"I don't think we should try to escape." She said.

I'll be honest, I had to try very hard not to let my jaw hang open.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"You know how it was code black?" She said.

"Yeah, because they broke in." I replied.

"Maybe not." She was starting to sound very un Bex like. The only thing that made me know it was her, was that she looked like her and she still had her English accent. "I heard more men downstairs when I was under the bunk. Somehow I think that the guys are just trying to save us."

"By tying us up and throwing us in the back of a van?" I said.

Our whole conversation had been through whispering because we didn't want the guys to hear.

"Maybe they were acting like they were on the bad guys side so that they could be a part of the break in and they could save us."

She was making seem like girls that were weak and wimpy and the kind that needed saving all the time. It was a bit annoying, because we're not those types of girls, not even close.

"Huh?" I asked, "can you explain it to me some more?"

"Fine." She sighed. "Okay, so if they were supposed to kidnap us in the plan, then they would have to make it seem real in case one of the other guys came around and saw them. So if they were just telling us to get out of the building, then we might get kidnapped by the other guys."

"I would rather be kidnapped by the other guys."I muttered.

"You'd rather be kidnapped by some guys that you don't know that might do God knows what to you, than guys that you do know, trust and are really just trying to save us?" That was kind of a confusing question, but I did my best to answer it anyways.

"No," I said. "Grant and Jonas are fine, but not Zach. I'd rather be stuck with the other guys than Zach."

"Well, that's your decision." She said.

The van's speed was decreasing slowly. I strained my head up so I could get a partial view of where we were. I didn't want to have my head sticking up over the seat so the boys could see me. Then we halted to a total stop. The van doors opened, but not the back one, the one we could use to get out. They were talking, one of them was on the phone, Dr. Steve. He was probably the one who'd driven the van.

"We've got them, yeah." He was probably talking to whoever was in charge of the break in. "We'll keep them locked up…no, I can handle it…sorry sir, didn't hear you…oh, okay, I will, bye."

The back doors opened. Bex kicked Liz who was now snoring up a storm. Macey was just laying there, awake, but zoned out. What was up with her.

"Good job Bex, Cammie." Dr. Steve said. "You got your ropes untied, good for you."

He kind of sounded like Mr. Solemn, but different.

"First of all." I said "Are you going to hurt any of us?"

"No, Gallagher girl, except in P.E of course when we wrestle, or box and I win."

Usually I would try and think of a snappy comeback, but this time I just really didn't care.

"We need answers, are you really kidnapping us? Might you kill us?" I asked.

"No," Zach said. "Of course not. Well, we technically kidnapped us since we took you against your will."

"Whatever." I said.

"We'll explain things later." Dr. Steve told us. "Now, you four should just get some rest."

Macey finally snapped out of her phase and said. "Do you have any food around here, cause I'm starving."

"Kyle, why don't you two go get some food." He instructed.

Kyle was about five foot 10 and had really dark brown hair. He hadn't been at Gallagher academy last year, so he must be new. Macey was looking him over, and he was approved. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing, even at this time.

"Jonas and Grant, show Liz and Bex their room." Dr. Steve stared right at me and then glanced at Zach. "I think someone wants to talk to you, Miss Morgan."

Zach flashed him a questioning look but then looked at me and nodded. I waited for Bex to kick him, but she was too distracted by Grant. Before I knew it, Zach had grabbed my wrist and was dragging me along, towards the forest which was next to the building which had to be Blackthorn.

His hand went from my wrist to holding my hand. As soon as we were out of hearing distance, he turned me around to face him.

"Tell me the truth, Gallagher girl, do you trust me?"

Yes,no,yes, no. I didn't know. It must have been a few seconds because he was shaking me.

"Cammie?" He said. "You okay?"

"Nope." I replied. "I mean, yes I do kind of sort of trust you, but I'm not okay."

"Well, that's a good enough answer for me, I'm glad to know you don't completely distrust me." He said.

"Since I answered that question honestly, you have to answer one."

"I'm not telling you why I was in Boston." He insisted.

"No, it's not, I just want to know…" I took a deep breath. "is my mom safe?"

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?" He said way too quickly.

In his eyes, I could tell that he was telling a big fat lie. My mom was in grave danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach could tell that I didn't believe him, I knew it because he let out a long sigh.

"Look." He said. I didn't look, just kept on staring at the ground. When I didn't, he cupped my chin and forced me to look at him. "It was either your mom, or you, Macey, Liz and Bex. Who was I supposed to choose?"

"Couldn't you have saved my mom and the others girls, and just leave me out?" I asked.

He looked almost shocked. "Nope." He said, his face turning back to normal. "And I figured that you'd rather have three of your family safe rather than just one."

Well, he did have a point, I mean they were my soul sisters. They were family just as much as my mom and Aunt Abby. So having three of my family had to be better than just one.

"What's going to happen to her?" I asked, pulling back.

I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I had already lost my dad, I didn't want to lose my mom too. And what about Joe, and the rest of the Gallagher girls? What was their fate? I tried to walk away from Zach, but he had a death grip on my shoulders. I didn't really feel like going into a fight, so I didn't struggle.

"I promise, we'll do everything it takes to get everyone safe again." He said.

"That's the thing, you can't promise me that everything's going to be alright. I know you want me to be safe and happy, but I can't promise that either." I told him

I tried pulling back again, this time he let me go.

"Show me where Liz and Bex are." I suggested.

He nodded, but I could tell he was pretty mad. I felt guilty, but I just didn't want to set myself up for heartbreak again.

We walked back to the building in silence. I wondered if things were ever going to be normal between me and Zach again.

* * *

Zach led me to our room, that is Macey, Liz, Bex's and I's. He didn't say anything when he left, just gave me a look that I didn't understand and walked away.

"What was he talking to you about?" Liz asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "He just wanted to see how I was doing." Well, I guess its not totally a lie.

"Oh." She said.

The room was…interesting. It was all black. Well the school _was_ named Blackthorn. The ceiling was white. Two bunk beds, which would be me on the top of one of them, Bex on the bottom, Liz on the bottom of another one and Macey one the top of that one.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"We should figure out how to play a prank on the guys." Bex suggested behind me, laying on her back on the bed behind me. I hadn't noticed her there until she'd spoken up.

"We should wait awhile." I told her.

She shrugged and I knew that she most likely wasn't going to listen to me.

"We should explore and find passage places you know?" It was Liz.

"Yup, sounds good to me."I agreed.

Bex looked at us and shrugged again. "Well, I guess the pranks could wait."

"We should wait for Macey though." I said.

"How long do you think she's going to take?" Bex groaned.

"Um, knowing Bez, she should be around a half hour. Five minutes to eat, twenty five to flirt."

She groaned again. I totally understood how she felt. Although we owed a lot to Macey for having her translate boys notes, body language and facial expressions, so I put up with it.

I was tired though, I desperately wanted to get some sleep.

"Wake me up when Macey gets back." I told them climbing on the ladder and flopping myself over the bed.

"Okay." They chimed together.

I was out. Out like a light as soon as I put my head down on the pillow.

My friends woke me up around one in the morning. Yes, it'd taken Macey that long. My thought was that she and that guy had found something interesting to talk about. Next thing, Macey would probably pretend to fall asleep.

"You coming?" Bex asked.

"Leave me alone." I muttered and slapped her hand away that she'd been using to shake me awake.

"Okay, fine, but we're meeting the guys." She taunted.

I groaned, I really didn't want to face Zach right now.

"Go away." I demanded.

"Come on guys, she's the one that had to fight against Zach. And when he's on a mission, he's not exactly gentle." Macey said.

I silently thanked her.

"She fights me all the time." Bex argued.

"I know, but she's not distracted by how you look." Macey returned.

"Hey!" I yelled as I flung a pillow at them.

"Just saying." Macey defended.

"Let's just go." Liz said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Bex asked.

"Yes." My voice was muffled by the pillow, the one I hadn't thrown at them.

"Okay."

The last thing I heard was the door closing behind them. I was going to go back to sleep for a couple of minutes and then I'd climb through the window and I'd go save my mom and Joe. If my mom died, what was I living for? Well, the answer is nothing.

_I watched my mom as she got shot, helpless, absolutely nothing I could do. Joe, Macey, then Bex. I screamed as my last remaining friend, Liz struggled to get out of the room. I let a sigh of relief as she almost stepped out, but the guy with the hood shot her before she could get all the way out. I gritted my teeth. All my physical strength came back to me at that second. I ran up behind the guy, my pocket knife in my hand, ready to stab him. But I couldn't do it as he took off the hood and showed himself._

"Zach!" I screamed, ready to demand why he'd done this.

"What?" He said, leaning on my doorway.

My eyes widened, not realizing yet that I was actually awake. I rolled over onto my back and fell. The floor was hard and cold.

"Why'd you do that Zach?" I screamed, still delirious from my dream.

"What?" He asked.

I got up and threw a punch at him. He easily caught my wrist and held onto it. He pulled me out of the room and into the hall.

"What's up with you, Gallagher girl?" He asked. "You've been tossing and turning and yelling for the last half hour."

"Don't want to talk about it." I muttered.

"Well." He said with mock pity. "That's just too bad."

I glared at him and ripped my arm away from his grip. There was a corner and the end of the hall. I made a break for it and cut the corner. Zach was scary after that dream and I didn't exactly want to see his face right now. Even if it had only been a dream. I halted, it was a dead end for me.

Zach's face was confused and worried now. About me? I guessed. But why did he care anyways? I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting, my chin resting on my knees. I didn't dare look up for a couple minutes, but when I did, Zach was gone. Part of me was mad, another part relieved and another part kind of disappointed. At least he wouldn't be questioning me, like he always did.

Mom, Joe, Tina all the other Gallagher girls. I thought about them. Was there something I could've done to stop them? Ideas ran through my head. Before I knew it, I was fighting back tears. Thank God Zach wasn't here. Like I said before, there's some things that are best done alone.

I felt something cold press against my head. What the…?

"That was a pretty nasty bump," He said. When I looked up at him, he smirked.

I didn't roll my eyes or give him a snappy comeback, just looked at him and watched his smirk immediately fade.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "It has to be pretty bad to have you cry, Gallagher girl."

I leaned my head against the wall and didn't answer. If I talked about it, it wouldn't be just a few lone tears, I would be breaking down, sobbing, and Gallagher girls aren't supposed to do that. Then again, I'm just a teenage girl, with her last parent's life on the line.

"Cammie, come one, tell me." He pleaded. Yes the legendary Zachary Goode was pleading.

I looked over at him, but didn't say anything. He sighed and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. By some miracle something came out of my mouth.

"They might get killed, Zach." I told him what he already knew. "And I'm just sitting here, doing nothing."

"That's how I felt when my parents got killed." That comment didn't exactly make me feel any better.

"Can you promise me something though?" I asked, whispering now.

"Depends on what." He said.

"Promise you'll never kill my mom or any of my friends."

His eyes widened.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Wait, was that the dream?" He already knew the answer.

Then my nightmare happened. I started sobbing right in front of Zach. Not only that, he also knew the reason.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Zach, who was looking at me in horror, I wasn't sure if it was because I was crying or because I told him what my dream was about. Or at least I gave it away. The ice went from my head and dropped onto the ground. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me really close.

"I would never do that to you." He promised. "I swear we'll do everything we can to get everyone else back. Although it might be a bit hard, there's a lot of them. I mean, the enemy."

"That makes me feel so much better." I muttered sarcastically.

He let out a big sigh, realizing what he'd just said.

"You have to promise me something too." He said.

"What?" I whispered.

"Be really careful, especially now."

"But isn't it Macey they're after?"

"Yeah sure, she's definitely one of their targets, but she's not the main one." He replied.

"Who are they really after?" I asked.

"Think about it Gallagher girl."

I did. And the way he'd told me to be careful, I knew it was me. But why me? I was nothing special. My mom was a spy, sure, but she's not important enough to have people kidnap her daughter. Or was she? And my aunt was pretty important too. Then there was my dad…

"My dad?" I asked.

He didn't answer, just sat there and stare at the wall ahead of him, but his breathing told me he was hiding something. Why did it seem like he was always hiding something from me? Oh yeah, he always was.

"Zach, what did my dad do?" It was my voice that told him to tell me or else I'd beat it out of him. And he knew I really would, even if it was later, 'cause I wasn't at my best right now.

"He busted them big time a few years ago and messed up their plan of taking over the American government. So they want to get back with you." Wow, I actually got that much out of him without begging. One for me, 0 for him.

"They already killed him tough, there's no revenge to be had."

"Actually…" What?

"Spit it out Zach."

He took a deep breath. At that I braced myself for some big knock out news.

"Your mom was his partner. She barely escaped, she'd lucky she's alive now. They want to kidnap you, kill you right in front of her, let her suffer for a week or so, then kill her too."

Once again, I was speechless.

"Wow, I shouldn't have told you that." He said.

"I don't want mom to die. I don't care about myself dying, but mom deserves to live." I said.

"I care." He sounded like he was saying the most honest thing that he's ever told me.

I narrowed my eyebrows. Honestly, I was confused. Why would Zach choose some normal looking, invisible girl, when he could probably have any hot girl on the street?

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you care Zach? Just tell me."

Again, he didn't say anything. More sobs came, with no warning. Don't know why, they just did. This night was just humiliating. Zach was going to hold this against me and maybe even blackmail me for the rest of my life, however long that may be. He pulled me up, grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere. I had absolutely no idea where we were going. He sat me down on a couch. I really did want to ask him why he'd brought me here, but I couldn't get any words out.

"Might as well get comfortable, we're going to be here until you tell me everything." He was thinking that I'd deny him, get out and try to walk away. That's what he wanted me to do, so he would know that I was still okay and somewhat my normal self.

The thing was, I wasn't okay. Nothing about me was.

Zach crossed his arms and stood about a half a foot from where I was standing, towering over me. I didn't say anything, I was still crying, just not as loudly. As soon as he figured out that his method wasn't going to work on me, he sat down next to me.  
"I'm always going to be here for you, as long as it's safe to be around me." He promised.

I still avoided eye contact. He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. Then after a couple minutes he put his arm around my shoulders and forced me to lean into him. I ended up burying my face into his chest, him having one arm around me and the other stroking my hair.

"It kills me inside to see you like this." He whispered in my ear. That's all I expected him to say, but he continued. "I would do anything to get your mom back, but unfortunately, I can't do that. It's my job to stay here and make sure your safe and that you stay alive."

I felt sick to my stomach. Not that kind that you're nervous around guys, the real deal. I tried pulling back, but he didn't let me. The second time he did, but not completely. He held me inches away at my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

He let go, knowing what I meant, but he still followed me.

"Where's the nearest bathroom?" I asked.

"Next left." He replied.

I turned in about five feet, and arrived in there just in time. Trust me, you don't want to know the details, so I won't go into them. As soon as I was done, I looked up at Zach, was looking at the mess around the sink, the toilet was in another door, but at least I came to the sink in time. Give me some credit for that.

"Uh, I'm not cleaning this up." He commented, and I really didn't blame him for not wanting to.

"I will." I volunteered. "But you're going to have to go retrieve a mop, because I don't know where they are."

"No." He argued, "you're coming with me, to take care of you."

I groaned. "I'm not a little kid you know? I can take care of myself."

"Not when you're like that." He disagreed.

"I'm fine now." I lied.

"No, you're not." He always knew when I was lying. "You should know better than to try and lie to me. You're a little liar."

"You're a liar too."

"Deal with it."

"I already have enough to deal with." I muttered.

His teasing mood was gone, and now he was back to serious again. He didn't say anything, just grabbed my wrist and started dragging me again, to somewhere.


End file.
